How I met my Knight
by Arclightsfangirl10000
Summary: Based on my au Son of a Barian God. Mamoru/Carlyle is the son of Don Thousand but suffers his life being a Barian. He had no there to help him. Not even friends. Until a knight saved him from his darkness. Will Mamoru and the knight be friends? Or will they be something else instead? Lots of Popularityshipping in this.
1. chapter 1

Mamoru Jinguji was a lonely boy. But so young. 15 years old and yet there's no one who took care of him. He was all alone. He was wondering around his lonely forest where he calls it home. He didn't want to leave his forest. It would put him in danger. He stopped at a river and sat beside it while looking at his reflection. His bangs were dyed to a dull yellow and his hair was dyed to a dull grey brown. To used to have red bangs and yellow hair. But that would reveal his secrets. He hummed a song while whispering his lyrics

 _"Deep inside the forest, lies a young boy who's all alone._

 _There's no one to help him. No one to keep him safe._

 _He was so lonely. Just so lonely. He whispered softly into the air."_

But another voice joined Mamoru song.

 _"But I was found. By a knight."_

Mamoru was struck with surprise and turn to see a long red hair who found him. He quickly panicked and runs into the forest. But the knight with long red hair followed him. Begging for him to stop. But Mamoru didn't want to listen. Mamoru didn't saw the fallen branch and tripped over it. His fall caused his leg to get broken. He cried in pain and sobbed when the knight arrived to him. Mamoru was afraid that the knight was a dangerous knight. But he was shock as the knight helped up into his arms. The knight carried Mamoru onto his horse. The knight smiled softly. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Mamoru trusted the knight. The knight and Mamoru rode the horse to a kingdom of ideas and best materials for weapons and best food markets. Mamoru felt nervous around the people. He never seen many people before. One storekeeper cried with joy. "Good day, your majesty!" Mamoru looked at the knight. The knight chuckled. "Surprise to see a knight actually is a prince?" He was very nervous to speak. He nodded softly. The night chuckled. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Chitaro Ariga. I'm the king of this kingdom. More likely actually a prince. What's your name?" Mamoru muttered softly. "I'm Mamoru." Chitaro smiled at Mamoru. "Pleasure to meet you, Mamoru. I hope we great friends one day." Mamoru smiled softly. "Me too." As the two arrived to the palace. Chitaro helped Mamoru inside. Carrying the blond brunette like a princess. Mamoru cheeks were flustering red like Chitaro hair.

Chitaro stopped as his prime minister ran over with furious anger. "My lord, where were you?!" Chitaro sighed in annoyance. "Outside the castle to explore the forest." The prime minister smacked Chitaro forehead. Mamoru gasped softly. "This is the hundredth time you left during your training! Focus immediately or you want be crown king!" The prime minister glared at Mamoru with rage in his eyes. Mamoru eyes widen as a flash back came into his head.

 _It was when he was a newborn. Mamoru was just a baby. He opened his eyes to see the sight of his parents. They were at a garden with blue lilies and white roses. But the sky turned amber orange red. Grey clouds flooded the air. He was bared into the arms of his mother and father. Mamoru saw the sight of the prime minister face in a knight armor. The man cried with envious rage and evilness of pride. "Kill them! Kill the woman and man who betrayed our kingdom!" The woman left Mamoru in the arms of his father and ran to distract the army. Don Thousand left his son in a basket into the deepest parts of the forest. Mamoru cried for his father hands but Don Thousand said something to him and left to caught the army attention. All what Mamoru could remember was his tragic day on his birth._

Mamoru didn't heard what happened with Chitaro and the prime minister. Mamoru looked at Chitaro who was arguing with the prime minister. Mamoru eyes became red as tears streamed down his cheeks. Chitaro stopped yelling and looking at Mamoru. He wiped the tears off. Mamoru words choked his throat. His visions became blurry. He wanted to be safe. Chitaro took Mamoru to his room. Mamoru tears kept falling. He was afraid. Chitaro cheered Mamoru up with a peaceful memory. "Mamoru don't be afraid. When I was little my mom always told me. If I get scared. I think what I am going to do and what should I do to face my fears. Just imagine them as your enemies and defeat them." Mamoru smiled softly as he wiped his tears away. It cheered him up. He smiled softly and kindly. "Thank you, Chitaro." Chitaro smiled and hugged him. "Your welcome, Mamoru." Chitaro let his servants and maids that Mamoru will be staying at his room. The servants and maids nodded softly and went to do their work. The prime minister overheard them. ' _That little wreck of a prince is keeping that boy here?! He looks like a weak child!!! But still, he looks familiar... I wonder where I saw him from...'_


	2. Betrayal of the Prime Minister

Mamoru was resting on Chitaro bed. With the red hair male resting beside him. Chitaro had woken up early before Mamoru. The red hair stroked the blonde brunette cheeks softly with a soft and sweet smile. His skin was so soft. It was like wool from a new born sheep and so smooth like silk. Chitaro was silently amazed by Mamoru fresh and beautiful skin. He couldn't help himself to kiss the small boy on the cheek. His cheeks flustered red like his hair. Chitaro covered his face with his hands. It wasn't long for Mamoru to wake up. Chitaro watched his friend woke up from slumber. "Good morning, Mamoru." Mamoru smiled softly at Chitaro. "Good morning to you, Chitaro." Chitaro smiled with delight. He turned to his door to see his maids preparing breakfast for him. Mamoru look at Chitaro who had frowned. Chitaro didn't like how he's be the new throne king. Chitaro looked at Mamoru who looked worried. Chitaro answered to keep Mamoru calm. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Mamoru was got sure he was lying but. He doesn't want to upset him. "Alright. I believe you."

As the two young males are their breakfast. Chitaro insisted to Mamoru if he wanted to meet the other young royalty. Mamoru would have refused but he saw the excitement in Chitaro eyes. He nodded softly. Chitaro smiled softly. "You're going to have a great time with them. They may be serious. But their fun. Just be careful on Vector. He's not that _fun_ to hang out with." Mamoru could tell that was a warning and answered to him. "I won't go near this Vector child."

As the two snuck out of the castle to meet the other young royalties. Mamoru saw twin twins, and an orange hair prince. Chitaro shouted for their attention. "Nasch! Merag!" The twins turn to see Chitaro. They waved to him. "Hey Chitaro!" "Hello Chitaro." Merag looked at Mamoru who was walking beside Chitaro. Her eyes sparkled at Mamoru. "Who's this young fellow?!" Chitaro could tell Mamoru was now a ladies catcher. "This is Mamoru. Mamoru meet Merag. Nasch baby sister." Merag pouted in annoyance. "I'm not a baby sister!" Nasch chuckled softly. "Sure you're not." Mamoru chuckled softly. "There's something odd about you, Mamoru." Said Vector who sounded suspicious. Mamoru looked at Vector who looked dangerous. Mamoru could sense a dark aura around the orange hair prince. He felt like he's in danger. His face turned into fear and was stuttering words. Chitaro saw how Mamoru was feeling afraid. Chitaro grasped Mamoru embrace while soothing the young male. "Hey Vector, go scare off girls instead of my new friend." Vector grinned softly so darkly. "Come on. I was joking to scare the poor guy." Merag punched Vector on the stomach. Mamoru was shaking on his knees. Chitaro soothed the young male while Merag fights with Vector. The group decided to check the village of Nasch and Merag for Mamoru. As the group walked over to the village. Mamoru looked around like a young child. He never answered or didn't say to either to the storekeepers or the nice villagers. He nearly froze where he stand. Chitaro saw Mamoru as he was filled with his fears. Chitaro gripped Mamoru to let him know he's there for him. The group went to the lake to enjoy the relaxing moment of peace. The teens played in the water. Except for Mamoru. He does know how to swim. But not infront of people before. Mamoru eyes widen as Vector shoved him in the water. Mamoru fell into the water and swam up in shock and anger. "What was that for?!" Mamoru shouted at Vector. "You didn't have fun. I had too." Mamoru splashed water on Vector. The teens played a water fight with each other. Everyone was smiling and playing like they were little again. But it was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Your majesty!!!!" Chitaro gulped in fear and turn to see his prime minister, the prime minister face was furious. "My lord! Return to the castle immediately! You need to be taught so you can become king!" Chitaro sighed in agony. "Fine. Come on Mamoru." The prime minister waited as Chitaro and Mamoru changed to their clothes and Mamoru waved good bye to his new friends. As the two young males and man arrived to the castle. The Prime Minister grabbed Chitaro wrist. "Let's begin your training majesty!" Chitaro groans as the minister dragged him to the training room. Mamoru looked around and wondered around the halls with curiosity. He stumbled upon a hidden passage way to the basement, he took a lit torch as he walked down the passage way. He looked around the room with confusion until he saw a book on a table. He picked up and turned to see a sword. Mamoru glanced at the sword until his eyes widen. The design pattern on the blade and it's handle matches the blade on the day his parents left him. "That sword... It's the same my father and mother tried to escape..." Mamoru covered his mouth to stop himself from crying. He heard footsteps and blew the torch light out. He quickly hides underneath a dark table. He saw the prime minister walk in with annoyance and darkness in his voice. "That idiotic prince will be the end of me... but when he became the king. I can out throne him. He's too young to raise his kingdom so kindly and friendly. Blah!" Mamoru secretly snuck out of there quickly as possible. With the book in his hands. He looked through the pages while running to find Chitaro. The pages were filled how the prime minister murdered Mamoru parents and is still searching for him. The lost and last child. Mamoru eyes widen to pale fear as the last page reveals a plan to eliminate Chitaro Ariga and steal his kingdom. Mamoru tears fell out of his cheeks. He discovered a book of pain and suffering and death of his parents and his new friend. He can't let Chitaro die so young. He gulped and ran to Chitaro with fear. He saw a red hair outside in the gardens. He ran over to him with tears falling. "CHITARO!!!" Cried Mamoru. Chitaro turned to see Mamoru running and crying. Chitaro sensed worriedness in Mamoru voice. "What is it? Did something happen?" Mamoru voice was choked with words. He couldn't reveal his parents. But he opened the book and tore the last page and showed it to Chitaro. Chitaro eyes widen as he reads the page. He couldn't believe his prime minister would plan to overthrone him. His eyes were filled with rage. "That bastard! He's gonna be sorry!" Mamoru hugged Chitaro closely. Chitaro hugged him back. "Thank you for saving me." Mamoru nodded softly and nervously.

The two walked inside to the throne room. Chitaro shouted into the halls of his castle. "KAJONESI, PRIME MINESTER! GET IN HERE NOW!!!" The prime minister, or Kajonesi ran in with confusion. "What is my lord?" Chitaro revealed the page to him. Kajonesi eyes widen with disbelief. "Care to explain to me about this?!" Kajonesi stuttered. "I-its not what I-it seems my l-lord! Where did you get that?!" Mamoru raised his voice. "I did!" Kajonesi growled and grabbed Mamoru throats in anger. "You little--" Mamoru cried loudly. His breathe was fading. His visions were dying. But he breathed again as the grip on his theist vanished. Chitaro removed Kajonesi hands off Mamoru. "Guards! Send this assassin away!" The guards took Kajonesi away to the dungeon. Mamoru smiled while Chitaro held his hand. "Again. Thank you for telling me this. I would've been a goner." Mamoru nodded.

The two head to bed early to sleep off the crazy day. Mamoru smiled in happy joy being embraced by his knight. If Chitaro is his knight, then he will be his prince and protector.


	3. Young Flower and Deadly Fears

Mamoru was up and was at the garden setting up red roses with blue lillies and blue bells. He was enjoying the color. It reminded him of Chitaro. But his cheeks flustered red. He picked a rose but was pricked by the thorn. His finger bleed a shining bright blood. He wiped his blood away. He looked around if anyon saw his blood. He saw no one. He carefully pluck the rose that pricked his finger. He admired at the rose. He never seen a flower beauty before. Nor it's true beauty. He noticed a wilting flower next to walls. He quietly walked over to it and kneeled down before it. He looked to see if anyone would see him. He saw no one around. He looked back at wilted flower again, he set his hands beside it. He whispered underneath his breath. " _By power within my heart, grant me this. Return this flower youth. Reveal its hidden beauty."_ His hands glew a bright red color. The wilted flower glow a red color. The petals became younger. The stem turned into a fresh new stem. The wilted flower became a fresh bloomed rose of purest red. Mamoru smiled softly at the blooming rose. He stood up again and said softly to himself, "All beings have chances to live again. Even if it means memories will remain hidden. For good." He sighed softly in the wind. He turned away and left the garden.

Mamoru looked around the castle for a while. It wasn't long for him to find the library. It was filled by many books he never seen before. He was rather curious. He walked around till a book caught his eye. He gently grabbed it and looked at the title. "The Boy Who Fell In Love." He read the pages of the book and continues his reading. He spent almost an hour to finish reading the book. It was based on a prince who fell in love with a demon. The ending was tragic to him. The demon lived again as a human child while her human lover recarnates as a normal boy. He wondered what would happen to him and Chitaro. He place the book back on its shelf quietly and heard Chitaro voice. Mamoru walked to Chitaro with a soft smile. Mamoru hopes nothing bad would happen to him and Chitaro. He hoped that Kajonesi wouldn't figure out that he is still the lost child. Mamoru doesn't want to think about death. Nor his past. He saw Chitaro who was next to Vector. Mamoru felt fear around him. Mamoru could still sense the same dark aura around Vector. It's not any evil aura. It was like a torture aura. Chitaro noticed Mamoru who was stiff and quiet. Chitaro held his hand softly and looked Mamoru at his deep green eyes. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." Mamoru felt safer around Chitaro than to the others. Almost everything frightens him. After all, he did live alone in the forest.

The orange hair prince cleared his throat. "Chitaro. Focus. We need to--" He was interrupted by Chitaro. "Don't bother Vector. I don't set war on innocent people." Vector groaned in despair. Chitaro sighed softly in dismay. "How's that traitor prime minister anyways?" Chitaro snarled softly. "Bitter. With hint of betrayal." Vector grinned softly. "Not everyone has a good heart. Even by looks, they contain secrets that would make you blind with rage." Vector snorted. Chitaro shook his head. "Enough with it Vector!" Vector just laughed so crazily. Chitaro muttered softly. "This prince is gonna be the end of me..." Mamoru looked at Vector. He frowned at him. "You really need to stop being insane." Vectors laugh had died down. He looked at Mamoru with eyes of darts. "So I'm insane to you?" He snarled. Mamoru felt scared as Vector came closer to him. "So I'm crazy? Or maybe I'm a lunatic?!" Chitaro pushed Vector away from Mamoru. "Enough Vector!" Shouted Chitaro. Vector growled underneath his breathe. Vector left at the moment in a huff. Chitaro looked at Mamoru who looked scared like he saw a monster. Mamoru felt his heart beat rapidly. His breathe became heavy. His visions become blurry. He fainted by his fear. Chitaro shouted out as Mamoru fell to the floor. Mamoru heard his voice echos through his head.


	4. Realization of Love

Mamoru woke up in Chitaro bed. He rubbed his head. It was aching. He must've felt really hard after fainting. He turned to see Chitaro asleep beside him. He turned to the window and saw it was still dark. The blonde brunette male looked at the red hair. His hair down and it was beautiful as long locks are beside him. Mamoru cheeks turned red as the red hair male. He leaned his face towards Chitaro's. His noticed his lips shine softly. He leaned towards them and blushed dark red as their lips touch. His face was completely dark red. He felt his blood boiling from the sensation. He pulled his lips away while still blushing dark red. He touched his lips softly and his eyes sparkles at the touch of Chitaro lips. It was so soft and so warm. He never felt his lips so soft. He yawned softly. As it was still night time. He rest beside the red hair prince with a soft smile.

The next day.

Mamoru was still asleep trying to sleep through the whole day. Chitaro was awake and felt lips touch with his. He felt if so soft and warm. He smiled softly thinking it was Mamoru. Mamoru was in Chitaro. It was like he's in love with him. Chitaro clenched his hand to his chest. He thought to himself. _"I'll do it. I'll make Mamoru my husband at the third week. We will be so happy together."_

As Chitaro plans when he will propose and choose where to propose. It has to be perfect. Chitaro looked in case Mamoru had saw him plan the propose. Luckily, Mamoru wasn't there to see it. Chitaro smiled softly. His heart would've beaten faster if Mamoru was around. He would feel weak and nervous around him. He smiled softly. "I promise to keep you safe and be loved by me. I promise." He whispered so softly. His cheeks blushed a bright prick and felt all gushy. It made him happy. He was really lucky to realize his love to someone he cares for so deeply. It was like a Wonderland.


	5. Sudden Proposal

Mamoru was at the library reading different types of books. He loved as the pages were filled with imagination. He smiled softly and brightly than before. His mind was somehow sewn into every book he had read. He felt more happy than before. He lifted his head to meet eyes with the prince. The blonde brunette smiled warmly at the prince. He was the prince who kept him safe for a long time. Chitaro spoke with a bright and gentle tone while offering Mamoru a small book, "It's for you, Mamoru." Mamoru smiled sweetly at the book. "Thank you, Chitaro." Chitaro cheeks flustered to a bright red, almost like his hair. "I made the book, I'm not much of a writer. But I rather let the writings of my words explain my feelings." Mamoru opened the book, wondering what Chitaro meant. The book began with kind words.

 _It's been long since you came. Days disappeared, months had passed, and yet it's almost close to be half a year. Mamoru, I must ask you something. Something that takes time to answer, it is your choice to answer the question._

 _So Mamoru. Will you make me more happier? By being my wedded lover?"_

Mamoru eyes widen as wide as they could. He gasped silently. Those words surprised him. He looked at the prince softly, as tears began to shed. Mamoru weeped as tears kept falling down his cheeks. Chitaro held his hands to his cheeks to wipe those sudden tears. But stopped as a smile formed on Mamoru face. Mamoru spoke with bright and heart full tone with a smile, "Yes. Yes I will, Chitaro Ariga." Chitaro smiled warmly and with tears falling down his cheeks. The red hair male lifted the blonde brunette into the air, while twirling him into the air with joy. "Thank you!~" The red hair prince cheered. Mamoru felt happy, he was going to be more closer to Chitaro. He just wished he will be there for him. Forever.


	6. Marriage

As time had passed. The wedding was being prepare. The wedding would start before sunset. As everyone was getting dressed for the wedding, Mamoru was extremely scared and nervous. He never knew time passed quickly to the day of the wedding, he was very nervous. But turn as the doors opened, he felt relief to see his soon-to-be husband. He felt calm to see him. Chitaro walked over to his nervous and frighten soon-to-be husband, "Everything is gonna be alright, you don't need to be worried." Mamoru shook his head, "I can't. I'm afraid I might mess up!" He cried softly. Chitaro held his groom closely, "It'll be alright. I'll be here for you." He place a kiss on his groom head. "I promise." Mamoru sighed softly in relief to hear Chitaro words, it would always calm him down. He felt safe with him around. But a unfamiliar tone as interrupted them, "Save the kiss for the wedding you two!" The two males turned to a orange hair prince who looked annoyed. "Sorry Vector, it's just Mamoru is nervous. That's all." Vector sighed softly, "Seriously you two. Just hurry up. The wedding is going to start!" Chitaro looked at Mamoru one more time before heading to the alter, "Just remember that I'm always here." He smiled and headed to the alter, Mamoru smiled brightly like the sun. "I will." He muttered softly, Mamoru turned to a mirror to glance at himself. He wore a all white robe, with the purest white slippers. He looked more of a bride then a groom.

At the alter, Chitaro stood with Nasch and Vector beside him. Everyone turned their attention towards Mamoru, the blonde brunette walked towards the alter with a calm smile. In his hands were the whitest roses and lilies to resemble a pearl. He looked like a handsome god with blood of mortality. Everyone was in amazement at Mamoru, many eyes stared at Mamoru. Mamoru felt nervous but keeps the promise in touch. As Mamoru arrives to the alter. The priest answered in a calm tone. "Do you, Chitaro Ariga, take Mamoru as your beloved wedded husband?" The red hair answered with a smile as he slide the ring to Mamoru ring finger, "I do." The priest turned to Mamoru, "Do you, Mamoru, take Chitaro Ariga as your beloved wedded husband?" Mamoru looked at Chitaro silver dull eyes. Mamoru made a warm smile as he answers while sliding a wedding ring to Chitaro ring finger, "I do." The priest answered kindly, "You may now. Kiss the groom!" Chitaro and Mamoru lips connected. Thus, making their love together. The rings sealed their love permanently, making their bonds close.

As the two broken the kiss, they stared at a cheering audience. Who cheered to them for their beautiful romantic love and wedding. Mamoru swore he saw Vector crying. But smiled softly, the wedding will be treasured into his heart and mind. As sunset fall, a party was made. The grooms danced on the tile floor, everyone was watching with smiles and joy. Mamoru and Chitaro hands were locked together, their body was close, and smiles were on their faces. "Today was miraculous, Chitaro." Chitaro chuckles softly, "I always want to make my beloved love happy." Mamoru felt happy, he just wished his parents was here. To see him together with his husband.


End file.
